


The Con

by mistress_of_sarcasm



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Conventions, First Dates, International Fanworks Day 2018, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_sarcasm/pseuds/mistress_of_sarcasm
Summary: Bon asks Rin to a con and gets a little more than expected. For IFD Day.





	The Con

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS JUST SOME DRABBLE I WROTE FOR IFD2018
> 
> I OWN NOTHING

Bon stopped on his way back from the store. What the... There was Rin Okumura, the bane of his existence, the most annoying person on the planet, and the current object of his unrequited affections, in line at a book store. Something was amiss. Then he saw the sign. 'Latest volume of Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid on Sale NOW!' It read. Oh, a manga. That explained everything. He shrugged and kept walking. Nothing he could do about that. The line was so damn long. He merely kept walking. If, taking note in his manga taste.

 

LINE BREAK

 

"Hey, Okumura!" He called out. "I got something to ask you." Rin came over, a smile on his face. "Yeah Bon?" Okay, moment of truth. "I entered this contest, and got two tickets to this animecon, wanna come with me?" He felt a bit of heat rise into his cheeks. Rin stopped, his expression suddenly very focused. "What date?" " Saturday, February 14th. Valentines Day." Rin suddenly grabbed his face. "Ryuji Suguro, you are not messing with me are you? People would kill for those tickets." Well, this was new. "I-I'm not joking. I swear." Rin face lit up. "Great then. See you then." Suddenly he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and gave him a crushing squeeze, before hopping off. Bon took a deep breath when he was out of sight. What the fuck did he just get himself into?

 

LINE BREAK

 

The day came, and left as quickly. Bon spent the entire day being dragged around by a half demon acting like a hyperactive four-year-old. That said, Rin's excitement and starry-eyed expression were totally worth the overwhelming exhaustion he felt as he dragged himself out of the building with Rin at his side. "This. Was. Awesome! I mean everything was so BIG and professional and this was so fun! We've gotta do this again sometime, Bon!" He yammered excitedly. He nodded dumbly, lacking the energy to do much else. "Although, I'm bit surprised you of all people chose a Con for a first date." Rin said. Bon stopped. "A d-date?! Who said this was a date?!" He demanded. Rin gave him a blank stare. "It wasn't? But you were bright red when you asked me. And it's valentine's day." Oh great he saw. "Did you... want this to be a date?" He asked hesitantly. Rin nodded. "You're awesome. You're really smart, and cool, and hot..." Now Rin was blushing. Bon sighed. May as well fess up now. "I... kinda wanted this to be a date, too. You're so nice and full of energy and cute. It's hard not to like you." Bon suddenly felt a pair of arms around his shoulders. And a pair of lips on his own. Not how he imagined his first kiss, but he liked it.


End file.
